gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cartel colombiano
El Cartel colombiano (o simplemente Cartel en Grand Theft Auto Advance) es una organización criminal que opera en Liberty City, cuyo oficio es la venta y tráfico de droga, tales como la cocaína o el SPANK. Han aparecido en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, el cual en estas tres entregas, han cumplido el rol principal en ser los enemigos del protagonista, Se trata de un cartel proveniente de Colombia, cuyo líder es Cisco hasta su fallecimiento, siendo ocupado luego por otra persona y posteriormente, teniendo como líder final a Catalina junto a Miguel. Descripción de la banda Datos fundamentales El Cartel colombiano son un grupo criminal proveniente de Colombia que llegan a Liberty City para vender sus productos de droga. Se desconoce el año en que llegaron a dicha ciudad, aunque ya en 1998 poseían cierto respeto entre las demás bandas. La vestimenta del Cartel colombiano han ido variando durante los años. En 1998, consistía en un chaleco marrón, acompañado de una camisa roja y azul. Debajo, llevan puesto un pantalón gris y un par de zapatos marrones. También, utilizan como adornos unos brazaletes y relojes de oro y en ocasiones, un collar del mismo color. Para el 2000, utilizan camisas rosadas con unos pantalones verdes. Ya para el 2001, su skin varia a unas camisas hawaianas color azul y morado, llevando dentro de ella un polo negro. Aparte, usan unas botas marrones y pantalones del mismo color o en ocasiones, color azul, y un sombrero color negro con marrón. Territorios y negocios Armamentos y vehículos Miembros y asociados Rivalidades Familia Leone La Familia Leone es una organización que tiene mucha influencia en Liberty City, especialmente en el distrito de Portland. El Cartel colombiano no se lleva tan bien con los Leone, especialmente desde el incidente del intercambio. A partir de ese momento, ocurre un pequeño odio hacia los Leone, debido que habían pensado que era una trampa de la Familia Leone al momento de que apareciera la LCPD y la FBI al lugar del trato. Tiempo después, el odio había crecido totalmente entre estas dos bandas. Para llevarle la delantera a los Leone, ya sea en negocios o en algún atentado, contratan a algún miembro de los Leone, en este caso a Curly Bob, para que sea el espía del Cartel. Salvatore Leone empieza a sospechar de Bob y decide mandar al mismo Claude Speed para que descubra la verdad. Las sospechas de Salvatore hacia Bob sobre una supuesta traición había sido cierta, así que manda a Claude a destruir el barco de SPANK del Cartel colombiano. Pese a los esfuerzos del Cartel, el barco de la organización logra ser destruida gracias a los explosivos de 8-Ball, ocasionando una perdida fuerte de producción a los colombianos. Familia Leone.png|Logo de la Familia Leone. C-Banned18.PNG|El Cartel y los Leone en el intercambio. CLH11.png|La oveja negra de los Leone. Yakuza de Liberty City Uptown Yardies Southside Hoods Mafia Historia 1998 (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) 2000 (Grand Theft Auto Advance) 2001 (Grand Theft Auto III) Frases Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *I had the best yeyo (Tengo el mejor cargamento) *I had a mansion in Vice City (Tengo una mansión en Vice City) Grand Theft Auto III *You gonna be sorry!. (¡Lo vas a lamentar!) *You going to be sorry!. (¡Lo lamentaras!) *I going to kill you!. (¡Te voy matar!) *Watch the wheels, gringo!. (¡Cuidado con las ruedas, gringo!) *Sorry, Gringo. (Perdón, gringo) *It's no problem to kill you!. (¡No hay problema en matarte!) *Useless driver!. (¡Conductor inutil!) *No hay mas yeyo, señor. *You looking for trouble, gringo?. (¿Estas buscando problemas gringo?) *Ay, ay, get lost!. (Ok, ok, pierdete) *Señor Dickhead!. (Señor gilipollas) *Come on!. (¡Vamos!) *My dawn car!. (¡Mi maldito coche!) *You gonna pay for this!. (¡Pagaras por esto!) *¡Run or Die!. (¡Corre o muere!) *Si, si, bueno. *De nada. *Es nada, nada. *You﻿ big dumb Yankee boy!(¡Yankee tonto!) *You moving man?(Se mueve al hombre?) *Is my car, idiot, is my car, idiot!. (¡Es mi coche, idiota, es mi coche, idiota!) *Muchas gracias, señor. Misiones en las que el Cartel tiene participación Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *9MM Mayhem (Misión secundaria) *Contra-Banned *Panlantic Land Grab *Love on the Run Grand Theft Auto III *Introducción (III) *Cortando la hierba (mencionados) *Bombardea esa base: Acto I (Mencionados) *Bombardea esa base: Acto II *Trato sigiloso *Heroína (Mencionados) *Suministro de armas *El Liberador *¡Extermina a Waka-Gashira! *Hombre señalado (Mencionados) *Gran ladrón aéreo *Servicio de escolta *Cebo *Marchando un expreso *S.A.M. *El intercambio (III) Categoría:Cartel colombiano Categoría:Carteles de droga